Life as an unexpected mother
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: AU: Chief Beifong goes on a raid like any other but this one will change Lin and her life forever. A Lizin story. Pema doesn't screw everything up.


**I noticed there isn't enough fanfiction about Lin Beifong so I though why not try and write something of my own. This one might be a bit slow but I will try and keep it up with it. It might be a little unrealistic because Lin will be a lot softer and stuff but it's the way I like to write her.**

 **~Love kiki**

…

Lin was filling out paper work when Lieutenant Lee walked in "Chief we found another gang hideout. What is your plan of action?" Lin rose out of her seat and said "prepare the others and head down immediately." Just as they were walking out of her office Councilman Tenzin came up and kissed her. "So how is my beautiful girlfriend today? Wanna go to lunch?" he wrapped his arms around her "mmh I'm sorry baby but your beautiful girlfriend has to do on a raid. Maybe when I come back" Tenzin fake pouted and Lin kissed his lips quickly "ok fine" he grumbled.

Lin smiled and walked away finally reaching the garage hoping into a police car and drove to the hideout.

Once she met up with the group outside the gang's hideout she told the plan of action. She spilt them up into three groups, one went in from above and another went through the front the third group waited to be called if they needed backup. Lin gave the count down for her troops and then they busted in. Lin led the group that was going in through the front and prepared herself for a fight.

It was all out war between the metal benders and gang members. There were few casualties on both sides luckily there were no deaths. Lin was just about to leave with the truck full of arrested criminals when she felt the need to search around the hideout "you go on ahead I'm just going to look around more." She walked back into the main area of the building with looked like were most of the activities happened within the gang it was kind of like a living room but a very big one. She walked on till she noticed a door shut at the end of a hallway she walked down and went to open the door but it was locked.

She took the meteor bracelet her mother had gifted her when she joined the police force, and used it to open the lock. When she heard that satisfying click of the door unlocking, she slowly open the door. She couldn't see anything but she did hear someone whimpering quietly. "Hello? Anyone here?" a sniff was all she got in response. She felt around for a switch for the light after stumbling for a while she finally found it. She squinted her eyes to try and adjust to the bright light.

"Hello?" she asked again she looked around the room and spotted a little pale foot sticking out from a shadow in the corner of the room. Slowly she approached the corner and the foot was quickly dragged back into the shadow. Once Lin was close enough to see who was occupying the corner she was shocked to see a little girl with wild red curly hair and piercing blue eyes she looked around the age of four. Lin crouched down onto her knees "Hello. What's your name?" she girl pulled her raggedy old blanket tighter "my name is Lin. Can you tell me yours?"

"Kaida" Lin smiled "Kaida well that's a very pretty name." She was trying to think of something to say to make the girl more comfortable "Did you know it means little dragon?" the little girls head perked up at that and a smile spread across her face. She shuffled over to Lin and Lin saw how skinny she was. The little girl then sat cross-legged in front of her and held her hand out forward and a little flame burst from her hand. "You really are a little dragon aren't you" then Lin heard the sweetest thing she had ever heard she heard little Kaida's giggle. "Little dragon tell me why are you here?"

"The scwary men make me beg on the streets and bring me back here to take all that I bewged for." Suddenly Kaida sat on Lin's knee and played with the chiefs' hair. "Why haven't you ever left?" the little girl looked into her eyes "nowhere to go. I alone, they feed me and give me a bed to sleep on".

Lin felt a huge maternal instinct come over her and she wrapped her arms around Kaida and held her close. Lin started to notice Kaida starting to fall asleep "Kaida why don't you come with me" the little girl just nodded her answer. Lin scooped up Kaida in her arms and carried her out the door. "Never leave me mama. Promise?" Kaida whispered as she started to fall asleep "I promise, little dragon" Lin felt this odd warm fuzzy feeling in her heart at the little girl calling her mama.

…

"Lin! Where have you been!? I have been so worried… why is there a child in your arms?" Tenzin was shocked to see a little girl wrapped up in her arms as Lin walked into her office "Tenzin this is Kaida, Kaida this is Tenzin" the girl had her head hidden in the crook of Lin's neck and only peaked an eye out at Tenzin.

Tenzin smiled at the little girl and she broke out with a little smile of her own while sucking her thumb. Lin walked over to her desk and tried how to call social services and hold Kaida at the same time. She started to feel Kaida lean towards something and seeing that something was Tenzin, Kaida held out her arms as a gesture for Tenzin to grab her. Tenzin looked to Lin for permission who nodded.

Once Kaida was in Tenzin's arm she started to play with his beard she would grab it, pull it and even attempt to braid it, Lin had to hold in her giggles from watching Tenzin's discomfort. She asked the operator to connect her to social services and was waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello Social services. How may I help you?"

"Chief Beifong here. I have a four year old here that I found on a raid and thought I should tell you. She is down in the station with me currently." She looked over to see Tenzin entertaining Kaida with some air bending tricks making her laugh and giggle warming Lin's heart at the sight. "Oh thank you for telling us we will send a social worker over now. Thank you chief Beifong"

She set the phone down and sat beside the pair. "Lin says I'm a little dragon" Kaida says proudly to Tenzin "Oh so what makes you a little dragon?" Tenzin teased tickling Kaida's sides. Once the giggles subsided "My name and this" she started to let some little flames play from her fingertips. A smile spread across his face as he saw the flames dance from her fingers. "Well you must be one of the greatest dragons in the world! Did you know my dad learned how to fire bend from real life dragons!?" The shock on the little girls face was so adorable.

Tenzin proceeded to tell the young fire bender the tale of Aang and Uncle Zuko meeting the great dragons until the social worker arrived. Lin heard a knock at the door and opened it to see a woman standing outside. "Hello, I'm Ms May I am the social worker."

When Kaida heard this she freaked out "You said you wouldn't leave me!" Lin didn't know what to do. The social worker nodded to someone outside the door then two big muscle men came walking into the room over Kaida she had obviously saw this coming. It was all happening so quickly "What's going to happen to her now?" Lin asked Ms May. Kaida was being dragged out of the room screaming "You promised! Mama please!" Tenzin could see how distressed Lin was getting so he wrapped his arms around her.

"she'll be placed in a foster home somewhere, most likely live there until she's eighteen kids her age are less likely to be adopted, you know? People fear they'll be damaged and no good. Sad really." This made Lin feel even worse and more distressed. Never had she ever felt this way about a child ever she only had one thought and that was to get her little dragon back. Lin sprinted out of the room and down the hall way and saw the two men taking Kaida into the lift she was still crying Lin even had tears in her eyes too.

"Stop!" Lin shouted to the men but it was too late the doors were already closed "Damn it!" Lin punched the door and made a dent of a fist shape in it. She quickly made her way to the stairs and began running down them throwing anyone in her way into the walls. She was even using her bending skills to move faster too.

Once she exit the stair well she looked around reception and immediately spotted Kaida's flames shooting up in the air. She sprinted over to the creaming child "Give her to me!" "Lady I'm afraid we can't do that"

"Give her to me or so help me god" The two men saw the rage and fire in the chief's eyes and really did not want to face her wrath so they handed the girl over to the chief. Kaida instantly clung onto Lin "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." They both hugged each other tightly their moment was broken by someone clearing their throat she turned around to see the social worker. "I'm taking Kaida home with me" Lin stated to the woman. "Fine with me saves me more paper work. You can take her tonight I will bring the paper work here tomorrow."

The woman walked out of the building. "Mama what's going on?" Lin smiled at Kaida "You are coming home with me" Lin tapped the little girl's nose which made her giggle. Kaida went serious for a moment "You almost browke you're prowmise"

"I know baby and I am so sorry. I'll never let it happen again I promise." Kaida tucked her head into the crook of Lin's neck "Mama, Can we go back to daddy now?" it was amazing how quickly this little girl saw her and Tenzin as her parents. "Is that how you see me and Tenzin? As you're mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah" Kaida started to blush and Lin broke out with a big smile on her face. Lin started to walk back to the elevators then suddenly remembered how she broke the door up on her floor so she opted to take the stairs instead. She was a little nervous on how Tenzin was going to take this. How was he going to react to her bringing child home? Guess she was going to find out soon.

…

 **I hope you all like this. It's going to be a while for this to update because I'm going to South Africa in two days but I will try and work on some chapters while I'm away.**

 **Please review/favourite/follow**


End file.
